Taking Tammy
by IcedTeaInTheEvening
Summary: Tammy grew up to stories of soulfinders, the one person that will make you happy for all eternity, so when she finds him, she expects it to be love at first sight. But how long will it stay that way?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first Fanfic so i hope you all enjoy. I just got my copy of Misty Falls but no spoilers! I don't own anything other then my character - its all Joss Stirling.**

* * *

><p>"Tammy!" My mother's voice sounded throughout the house; she'd been doing that a lot lately since she found out that we were going to have company very soon. I don't know why she's getting so worked up about it, whats so special about the Benedict's anyway? And why are they having dinner with us; up untill two days ago, I didn't even know they existed. I got out of bed and dragged myself downstairs and into the kitchen where mum was pacing.<p>

"Oh, Tammy, sweetheart. I don't know what im going to do! You know I cant cook to save my life and your father wont be home in time to help me. Why did I ever agree to cook for the Benedict's?" She threw her hands up in exasperation and I let out a laugh - she always looked kind of crazy when she was worried about something.

"Beats me, mother dearest. ive never even heard of them before." I took a bunch of grapes from the fruit bowl and began to eat them, waiting for a reply.

"They're very influential in the net, almost savant royalty, and ive heard they work with the police to help solve cases..." I raised an eyebrow at the last bit. I was training to be a ME and I would need a job when I finished my course - maybe the Benedict's could hook me up.

"What else?" I asked, trying to sound nonchalant. In reality, I was now looking forward to their visit, they sounded interesting.

"I don't really know, I just got a letter asking if we would be prepared to meet them. I could hardly say no."

"I guess. So why are you stressing so much about dinner? Their complete strangers; I doubt they'd ming if you brought food instead of cooked it." She was about to reply but I held up my hand, fully aware that I was about to receive a lecture on manners.

"Okay, I get it but I think you should stop fretting. What would dad say if he saw you know?" I smiled as I said the last bit. My parents were soulfinders and had met at only 17 which meant I had grown up to stories of 'finding the one'. I loved my parents for this but at the age of 26, I seriously doubted i would find 'the one' anytime soon. I wasnt sure I even wanted 'the one'. What if 'the one' turned out to be a psychopath or a lumberjack. Ugh.

It was then that the front door opened and dad came strolling in, briefcase and lab coat in hand. He dropped his stuff on the kitchen table and placed a kiss to my hair before moving to mum.

"How are my girls?" He asked, taking mum around the waist.

"We're good papa. I thought you had a shift at the hospital today." He normally worked till 8 on a Wednesday.

"I knew your mother would be worrying about the dinner so I swapped shifts to help her." He pressed a kiss to his soulfinders lips and I groan covering my eyes in mock horror.

"Hey! No PDAs in public areas. Lets try to keep it PG13, please." They laughed in unison but stayed in their embrace; i shook my head tutting along with it.

"Well im going to go take a shower before i see anything that will scar me for eternity. You kids behave, you hear me?"

"Yes, Miss Tammy." They sang in mock seriousness as I hoped down from the bench and made my way to the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Review at your leisure...<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

**Forgive me for I have sinned. I know in the first chapter I said that Tammy was 26 but I meant to write 21. I was thinking about someone else...**

***MISTY FALLS SPOILERS***

**If you haven't read MF, don't read this. You have been warned. Due to babysitting duties (*eye roll*) I haven't finished MF which means Uriel and his soulfinder will not be in this story. SORRY IF THIS UPSETS YOU. IT UPSETS ME ALSO!**

* * *

><p>Will POV<p>

I jumped out of bed and pulled the blankets neatly over the mattress. Today was the day that I had waited my whole life for; the day I would finally meet my soulfinder. Crystal had located her only a couple of hours away from Denver and we were headed to her house today for dinner; this was moms idea but I was grateful for the fact that I would be able to talk to her first before I told her about us. I tried to imagine her as best I could but it wasn't much use. Crystal had offered to tell me what she looked like but I wanted it to be a surprise. Would she have straight hair or curly hair? Would she have green eyes or blue eyes? Would she be a morning person or sleep in till late? These thoughts filled my mind all morning; I had a shower and thought about how she would laugh. I ate breakfast and wondered if she liked cats or dogs. I got dressed and thought about how she would look in my clothes. Too far? Too far.

"Dude, stop fidgeting," Zed was getting annoyed with my constant outfit changes "you look fine. When you tell her she's your soulfinder, I seriously doubt she's gonna reply with 'I would love to spend the rest of my life with you but those jeans have put me right off, better luck next time.'" I frowned at his statement.

"What's wrong with my jeans?"

"Ugh." He threw his hands in the air "Nothing. Nothing is wrong with your jeans! The jeans are fine, you're fine, everything is fine. Now please be quiet, im trying to watch this." I threw a cushion at him, much to the amusement of Sky, but mum walked in before he had a chance to throw it back.

"My Will, off to find his soulfinder. I couldn't be prouder of you. Of all of my babies." Her eyes teared up and I rolled mine; you'd think with four of my brothers having their soulfinders, she would have gotten used to it by now. In response, she wacked me in the stomach; sometimes I forget that my mother could read minds. Oops. I smiled down at her and she smiled back before herding us out of the door and towards the cars. Despite my arguing, mum had decided that both she and dad, Xav, Crystal, Zed and Sky would all be coming with me to meet my soulfinder. I would have to keep them all under check if I wanted this girl to talk to me, let alone like me.

* * *

><p><strong>Read. Review. Please the ninja overlord...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is for my reviewers who didn't pressure me in the slightest about updating. :D Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Tammy POV<p>

When I had finished my shower I was faced with the almost impossible task off picking an outfit that I wouldn't die of embarrassment in but would appease my mothers rule for dressing for company. In the end I picked out a pair of black skinny jeans to be coupled with a chunky grey sweater; I tied my hair in a messy ponytail to keep the wet curls out of my face and pulled on a pair of thick grey socks. Comfortable but classy - if you count wearing socks to dinner classy but in my defence, I wouldn't care in the least if the Benedict's wanted to eat with no shoes on. After I had finished I made my way downstairs, determined to grill my parents for more information on the Benedict's, but my parents were gone and in their place was a sticky note.

_Gone to get some extra ingredients._

_If the Benedict's get here before us, let them in and be nice._

I sent out a silent prayer that my parents would be back long before the Benedict's got here so I could avoid the awkward conversations their arrival would no doubt bring. Realising that I had the house to myself for a while, I set about making myself something to eat, turning on the radio as I went. Switching through the stations, I found one that was playing decent enough songs and turned it up loud, humming along as I made a sandwich. I ate to a few more songs and just as I was about to start the washing up, one of my all time favourites came on which of course lead to off tune singing and impromptu dance moves. I was halfway through one of my signature moves, head banging while simultaneously jumping around, when the radio cut off and the music stopped. Spinning around to find the reason as to why my dance had been cut short, I came face to face with my parents and an amused group of strangers. The Benedict's had arrived. I tried to keep a straight face but failed almost immediately, clutching the table as I struggled to catch my breath. When I had finally regained my posture, I realised that I wasn't the only one who had been laughing; a tall, willowy boy had his hand clamped over his mouth but I could still hear his muffled laughter. The tall egyptian looking girl beside him didn't seem at all amused; she poked him in the side and gave him a killer glare which he returned. My mum was the first to break the silence that had now fallen over the room.

"Tammy, these are the Benedict's." She gestured to the three women and four men that stood behind her; raising an eyebrow in a gesture I knew meant I had to behave. I put the snarky comments aside and raised a hand in greeting.

"I'm Tammy, but you probably already know that."I trailed off waiting for them to introduce themselves - this didn't happen; I rolled my eyes and continued, dragging my words in a mocking tone. "And you are?" They finally seemed to snap out of their daze, an older woman stepping forward with an impossibley wide smile on her face.

"Hello dear, i'm Karla Benedict and this is my husband Saul." A tall man with black-grey hair and tanned skin stepped forward and held out his hand and I gave it a quick shake and him a smile before Karla continued. "These three are my sons, Xav," The one who had been laughing earlier "Zed" a tall, angry looking guy "and Will." She added extra emphasis on the last one and I couldn't help but look him up and down.

This boy was fine with a capital F; his black hair was tousled and styled and contrasted with his hazel eyes and tanned skin perfectly. Will must have been first in line when they were handing out looks because everything about him was god-like, including his toned abs that could be seen under his form fitting t-shirt. Damn. I looked up just in time to see him looking at me too and I had to refrain from melting when he shot me a smile; I hoped I could get a seat at the table far away from this guy because if I had to look at him for much longer I would probably have a heart attack. It was then that I realised that there was a conversation going on around me.

"I'm sure Tammy would be more than happy to show you all around after dinner." My mother was making plans that I had no intention of fulfilling and I told her this much through telepathy.

_Tammy, give them a chance. You don't even know them so how do you know you don't like them?_

_That's precisely the point, I don't know them._

_You will show them around town, young lady, and you will do it with a smile on your face. Clear?_

_Ugh. Crystal._

"Sure," I told the Benedict's, trying not to narrow my eyes at them "I'd be delighted."

"Good." My father said placing a kiss on my cheek in thanks "Now how about dinner?"

* * *

><p><strong>You really want to review, don't you?<strong>

**P.S If anyone was wondering, the song Tammy was listening to was Dancing song by Little Comets. Check it out, its AWESOME.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I present chapter 4. Thanks for the reviews, guys. I really enjoy hearing what you think.**

* * *

><p>Will POV<p>

We walked in to the house in a single file line; after meeting Mr and Mrs Green outside, the only person left to be introduced to was my soulfinder and the fact that music was blaring from the kitchen didn't help. The bass moved through my body and made me feel nauseous and my palms were already sweaty, I don't think I can do this. I glanced back at my family who looked at me expectantly; they wanted this to work as much as I did. Taking a deep breath, I stepped in to the kitchen behind Mrs Green and froze. In the middle of the tiled floor was a girl; her hair was tied up but I couldn't see her face because she was dancing like a lunatic and her singing wasn't much better. A smile spread across my face before I could stop it and I knew she was the one; I didn't even know her but I wanted to run across the room and pull her into my arms. If her dancing was anything to go by, we were going to have a blast. It was Mr Green who turned off the radio and when he did, she spun round and I got the first glance of her face. Her cheeks were red but her skin was creamy. Big green eyes looked back at me and a mass of curly, brown waves spilled over her shoulders. She was beautiful. She was mine. I had to physically stop myself from walking over there and kissing her right here right now; I had promised myself I would let her get to know me before I told her. That promise was going to be hard to keep.

My smile deepened when she burst out laughing; I loved that she wasn't embarrassed to be caught dancing by a bunch of strangers. When she finally regained control, she introduced herself. Tammy. Nice, short, simple. My family and I were all so trance fixed with her that we failed to notice that she had asked who we were. Way to go, Will. Mum quickly recovered and stepped forward to introduce us all properly; I couldn't deny the fact that I was glad when I saw her paying extra close attention to me - I had been doing the same to her after all - and I gave her a smile.

"I'm sure Tammy would be more then happy to show you all around after dinner." Mrs green spoke but the awkward pause that followed suggested that Tammy would be anything but happy if she got stuck showing us around. When she finally replied, Tammy addresses my family in a tone which made me think her words were forced - they probably were.

"Sure, I'd be delighted"

"Good." Her father said kissing her on the cheek "Now how about dinner?

* * *

><p>After an hour of making idle conversation with Mrs Green, it was finally time to eat and although I tried to get a seat close to Tammy, we ended up sitting almost as far apart as possible, much to my disappointment. The conversation flowed easily but I cloud sense that Tammy, along with her parents, was wondering why we were here. Before she had a chance to ask, I blurted out the thing that had been on my mind since we arrived.<p>

"So, Tammy, do you have a boyfriend?" Ugh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I just say that out loud? I could feel her eyes on my face but I refused to look up, staring instead at the lasagna that was on my plate.

"No," Thank God "but there is this one guy..." Crap. I finally raised my eyes enough to see the wistful look on her face. This is what I wanted to avoid; she would never want to be with me if she already loved someone else. I wanted to ask her who he was, tell her that she didn't belong with him, but I couldn't form the words. Instead I sat there like an idiot until she spoke again.

"Only problem is that he's forty, an actor and doesn't know I exist. Oh well." My eyes snapped to her face in time to see her smile. He was an actor! She had a crush on an actor! My face lit up and I tried to tone it down before she saw but it was too late. She scanned my face, frowning in confusion, but seemed to dismiss my reaction. I hoped she didn't think I was laughing at her.

The conversations carried on light heartedly after that until we had all finished. Dinner had taken longer then predicted and it was too dark now to look around the town; the only thing left to do was tell Tammy that I was her soulfinder. This should be fun. Deciding that it would be better to do it somewhere private, I asked Tammy if we could talk in the living room. She didn't seem over excited about being alone with me but she came anyway, casting a backwards glance at her parents. When we were finally alone, I jumped straight in.

"So you're a savant, right?"

"I think we established that over dinner." She wasn't going to make this easy but I liked that about her; she wouldn't be forced into doing or participating in something she truly didn't want to do.

"Well I don't know how to tell you this but..."

"But what?"

"There is a big chance that you are, that we are..."

"Jeez, spit it out already!"

"Soulfinders! I think we're soulfinders." I watched her face carefully as she processed the information, emotions going from confused to amazed.

"You mean... Wow. How do you know?" She took a step forward so we were almost touching. I reached out and let my fingers brush her arm.

"Crystal, the one with crazy hair, is a soulseeker. She told me it was most defiantly you but maybe we should try. Just in case." She nodded her head and I reached out to her mind, sending my telepathic message straight to her.

_Tammy. Is it you?_

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter should be up in a couple of days because I have school work to start and people to avoid. Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I want a Benedict, don't you?<strong>

**REVIEW AND ALL WILL BE WELL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here's another chapter. Enjoy :D**

* * *

><p>Tammy<p>

Nothing. Nada. Naught. No fireworks, no lightning, no words. I looked up at him, his face so full of anticipation; I couldn't bring myself to tell him but I knew I had no choice, it would be easier on both of us if we just tried to get over it.

"I didn't hear anything." My voice was flat as I address his chest, not wanting to meet his eyes as I knew what expression they would hold. He was silent as the information sunk in. If a soulseeker couldn't find our other half, what chance did we have? His hand came up under my chin and tilted my head upwards; his eyes were dark and cut off. I could tell he was disappointed. I was too.

"What do you mean?" His voiced wavered and my heart broke; I hardly knew him but I felt his pain. His heartache matched my own.

"I didn't hear anything. No words. Nothing." The look in his eyes changed at my statement. The sadness disappeared and was replaced with something that looked rather like happiness. I bit my tongue and took a step back causing his hand to fall from where it had been resting on my cheek. Was this guy actually happy that I wasn't his soulfinder?

"So you can't hear me when I speak to you telepathically?"

"No, are you happy about that?" I narrowed my eyes, waiting for his answer. Just because I felt bad for him, didn't mean I would hurt him if he offended me. I might look harmless but I threw a mean right hook.

"Yes!" A grin spread across his face as he made to reach for me. I balled my hand into a fist and raised it, ready to teach this guy a lesson but he quickly caught on to what I was planning and caught my fist in his palm.

"I don't mean it like that. If you can't hear me, then there's still a chance that your my soulfinder. If you had heard the words and felt nothing that would have been different but I think you're the one. Scratch that; I know you're the one and I'm not going to stop till you know too." It thought about this for a while; he had a point. Something must be wrong if I couldn't even hear him but if there was any chance that he was my soulfinder, I wanted to stick it out. The only problem - how can we know if we're soulfinders if we can't talk telepathically? I directed the question to him and he brought my palm to his mouth.

"We'll just have to wing it." As soon as the last word was out, his mouth was on mine, arms wrapped around my waist. The kiss caught me off guard and it took a couple of seconds for me to respond. His body surrounded mine as if we were made for each other and wrapped me in a bubble of warmth as we kissed. Fireworks shot behind closed eyes and in the pit of my stomach and my blood seemed to have turned to fire and ice simultaneously. I was hyper aware of his body; the way his hands played with the hem of my shirt, the way his slight stubble rubbed along my jaw as he came up to air, the way his forehead presses against mine and sent shivers down my spine. No kiss had ever felt like that before; he was my soulfinder. No doubt about it. I looked into his grey eyes to see if he had felt the same attraction but they were closed, eyelashes resting against his cheeks.

"It is you." He whispered almost so quietly that I couldn't hear. "Your mine." I took in a deep breath and nodded, setting myself up for another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Why don't you review? It'll make you feel better...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. I was supposed to upload this last night but my friend rang me at the last minute asking if I had compleated my social studies essay... I didn't even know I had a social studies essay. Anyway, here's the chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Will<p>

We stayed like that for a few more minutes; my arms wrapped around her, head buried in the crook of her neck just relishing the feeling of being with each other. I couldn't believe how lucky I was; Tammy was beautiful, smart, funny, everything I ever wanted in a soulfinder. Deciding I couldn't keep my family waiting in anticipation much longer, I allowed my arms to drop from around her waist but moved one to hold her hand.

"We should probably tell are families." I said placing a kiss on the corner of her mouth; she was going to wreak havoc on my self-control; I could keep my hands, or lips, of her but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, about that..." The unease was clear in her voice and the fact she wouldn't meet my eyes only deepened the fact that she didn't want to discuss this, us, with anyone else.

"You don't want to tell anyone?" I tried to sound understanding but her need to keep this private unnerved me. Was she embarrassed to be paired with me? Or was there another reason?

"No, you can tell your family but I think it's better if my parents didn't know until after we figure things out. If we told them now, they would go into overdrive; we wouldn't stand a chance at sorting the telepathy thing out ourselves." I mulled this point over, happy now I knew it wasn't anything to do with her no liking me. If she didn't want to tell her parents yet, I understood - I knew how crazy parents got over stuff like this - but there was no way I was letting her out of my sight.

"Well, how can we play this? I'm not leaving you alone but if I come round everyday, they'll know something's going on." I brushed my lips over her hand and up her arm to her neck, peppering light kisses across her skin.

"I can't think with you doing that." She waved a hand towards her neck; I smiled against her skin but didn't stop what I was doing which caused her to wriggle from under my grip. I pouted at her and gave her my best puppy dog expression but all I got was an eye roll.

"Your family works with the police, right?" It took me a moment to understand what she was talking about.

"Yeah, we mostly help the Denver Police Department with any investigations they have involving savants. Why?"

"You, Will Benedict, are going to offer me a job." I didn't have time to respond because she was already dragging me back through to the kitchen; as we entered all eyes were on us.

_What's going on, Will?_ Xav was the first to ask; he always was the gossip of the family.

_I'll tell you later._ I didn't want to be telling them right now if we were to pretend nothing had happened for Tammy's parents.

"Tammy? What was that about?" I could tell they were suspicious and the way her mother was looking at me made me feel as if she already knew. That wasn't possible, was it?

"Will, the Benedict's, came to offer me a job. They work with the Denver police and think I would be an asset to the team." Tammy spoke as if the lines were rehearsed; there wasn't a hint of nervousness or uncertainty in her voice which surprised me as she didn't seem like the type to lie to her parents often.

"We are hopeful that Tammy considers the offer to work with us," I added on, hoping I sounded like I knew what I was talking about "she would be a very valuable member of our team and would have an excellent recommendation waiting for her when and if she wanted to leave." Her parents were quiet for a few moments, probably discussing what they thought about the job offer telepathically and mine were trying not to look too confused about the fact I was offering my potential soulfinder a job.

"Well, sweetheart, we'll have to talk more about it but if you want to take the job, we can hardly stop you." A breathtaking smile took over Tammy's face and she moved from my side to hug her father.

"Thanks dad, it means a lot."

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW THIS CHAPTER. DO IT. DO IT. DO IT. 'CAUSE YOU'RE A WIZARD HARRY.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's a bit late but I have some major coursework issues (as in I haven't started yet an it's due on friday :/) Should be another chapter up next week. I know, You all hate me... THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>Tammy<p>

It took the rest of the night for my mother to come around to the idea of me going to Denver and this was no easy task. The conversation went round and round until she finally gave up and I was allowed to go - with strict instructions to call as soon as I got there and as often as I could after that. This is how I came to be packing my bags with things I would need for Denver; toiletries, clothes and books were forced into my duffel bag before I finally gave up and transferred some of the books into another bag. I didn't know how long I was going to be in Denver so I settled on seven books - I could always by more If I needed to. Once that was done; I showered and dressed and when down to say goodbye to my parents.

"Bye parents, I'll miss you." I was embraced in a crushing hug from both my mother and father; I was going to miss them but it wasn't forever and it was for a good reason - the best actually. My mind drifted to Will; I had only known him for a few hours but his face was already sketched into my mind. Tanned skin, high cheekbones, grey eyes and his soft lips had all imprinted on my mind and I couldn't help but smile - I had found my soulfinder.

"Goodbye, Child, we will miss you more." Mama gave me another crushing hug before stepping back and straightening my shirt. Tears gathered in her eyes as papa pulled me into his arms again.

"Be safe, Tammy, and I swear to God, if one of those Benedict Boys try's to touch you, you go right on a head and show them that you know how to use a 9mm. Understood?" I laughed but tried to sound serious as I replied.

"Sure thing, papa." I placed a kiss on his cheek; I had no intention of telling him that I'd be doing a lot more then just touching one of those Benedict Boys.

* * *

><p>When I finally arrived at the Benedict's house, it was dark outside. Will had wanted to drive me but I insisted on driving myself; I regretted this however when I got lost for the third time - I had never been good with directions. I parked the car next to a black jeep and hopped out, making my way up the path to the front door. I took a moment to gather myself before knocking; this wasn't your everyday situation and I wondered what Will had said to his parents. When I knocked, there was a hush in the conversation that could be heard from behind the door and then a lone pair of footsteps grew louder untill the door was opened. A man stood in front of me; I could tell from he was related to Will from his features but unlike my soulfinder, this man was cool and collected - steely eyes measuring me up.<p>

"Can I help you?" His tone was polite but there was something else in his voice that I couldn't quite place my finger on.

"Uh, I'm here to see Will. He should be expecting me." He narrowed his eyes but called for Will over his shoulder. We stood in awkward silence, me wringing my hands in nervousness, him scanning my face - gaze cutting through me like ice. This guy was scary and I was glad when I saw Will making his way down towards the door.

"Will!" I couldn't contain my happiness and made to move in to the house to embrace him but I was held back by the one by the door.

"VIC! Let her go." Will pushed past Vic and pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He pulled back but left his arms around my waist. "Vic this is Tammy. I told you about her already, remember." Victors eyes softened a little and he nodded an apology.

"Hey, Tammy." His voice was deep and seemed to lack emotion. I definitely would not like to spend a long time alone with him; I got the feeling that if i did, he'd have me spilling my secrets before I even had a chance to think about it. "Will's told us all about you. You two should come inside."

Will gripped my hand tightly and pulled me into the I made my way to the living room, I allowed my eyes to roam. The house was small but cosy and every available surface was scattered with family photos and delicate ornaments; ski gear and snowboards spilled out of one closet and the noise coming from the living room suggested that the Benedict's were a very large family. Will walked into the living room and from behind him, I could see a large amount of people who had all fallen quiet on our arrival; I recognised the ones that had been at my house the previous night, but that still left six people who I didn't know.

"Tammy!" Xav stood and embraced me causing me to squeal in shock. "You have my commiserations. Unfortunately, your stuck with this guy for life but the rest of us will keep it interesting for you." I smiled up at him and punched him lightly on the arm - voice mocking as I replied.

"Hey, watch what you're saying. That 'guy' happens to be my soulfinder." Looking over my shoulder, I winked at Will who was smiling at me affectionately. I could get used to that. Scratch that. I would never get used to that. Never get used to him being my soulfinder. I made to move back to Will's side but I was cut off by Karla who pulled me to her.

"That's right dear, you put Xavier in his place. That mouth of his..." She cast a glare at Xav who fell to the floor in mock pain.

"Mother," his words were strained and his eyes half closed "i'll never recover from such harsh words..." Karla shook her head and stepped over his motionless body, pulling me with her.

"Don't mind him, dear. Now how about introductions!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW. WHY YOU NO REVIEW?<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 is here. Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Will<p>

Mum spent the next 30 minutes introducing the others and telling Tammy embarrassing stories about us all - especially me. I begged her to stop but she carried on regardless and I practically jumped across the room to clamp my hand over her mouth when she mentioned 9th grade.

"Aw, Will, what have you got to hide?" Tammy asked raising an eyebrow in question; I groaned not wanting to relive the painful memories of high school - Zed however, thought it was perfectly fine to tell my newly found soulfinder the story though.

"Oh, didn't you know?" I shot him a glare in warning but he just smirked and carried on. He was going to regret that. "Will hasn't always been popular, in fact he used to be the opposite. On his first day of school, nobody wanted to be paired with him for group studies so he spent the rest of the day hiding out in the toilets..." The cushion came from behind him and hit him over the back of the head; I smirked as he looked for the culprit and copied the laughter that was going around the room. When he figured out who was behind it, I hardly had time to prepare myself before he lunged at me, dragging me to the floor. We struggled for a few seconds, neither of us wanting to be the loser, before Vic used his gift to separate us. Pushing myself up, I straightened my clothes and made my way to the sofa where Tammy was struggling to control her laughter.

"He...He jumped on you and... On the floor..." She wrapped her arms around her waist and collapsed in a fit of laughter. I put one arm on her back and the other around her legs and lifted her of the couch, pulling her close to me.

"You know what happens to the people who laugh at us?" Tammy looked at me, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes and shaking her head. "They go for a nice swim in the river." With that, I carried her through the room and out the door, ignoring her shouts of protest and making my way to the calm body of water that ran a little way from the house. When we reached the edge, I held her out over the water and let go, laughing at the little scream she let out as she fell in to the water with a splash. I doubled over in laughter and so did the others that had joined me outside. Taking a few steps back so she couldn't splash me, I waited for her to surface; after a few more seconds I started to panick. The water was only a few feet deep so it shouldn't be taking her this long resurface.

Wasting no more time, I jumped in too, shivering against the cold water. Diving under the cool surface, I outstretched my arms, searching for Tammy but coming up empty. I came back up for air and saw that the rest of my family were now outside, worried expressions on their faces. Sinking back down, I lashed out and my hand connected with something; I strained to see what it was but the dark water was blocking my vision and only allowed me a flash of red. Tammy had been wearing a red t-shirt. I wrapped my self around her and kicked back up to the surface; Victor reached out and grabbed Tammy, lying her down on the grass while Xav helped me out.

Soaking and cold, I dropped down next to her lifeless body; Xav had taken over Victor's place and had a hand pressed to her neck. I let out a sob as I noticed the line of blood that ran from her forehead and disappeared in to her hair. This was all my fault. How could I have been such an idiot? I tried to move closer to her but Xav pushed me back talking in words I didn't understand. He must have realised this because he turned to Vic and the next thing I knew, I was being pulled away from Tammy. I tried to fight, tried to get back to my soulfinder. My soulfinder who was unconscious because of me. I stopped fighting. I didn't deserve to be with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger... don't hate me and review your thoughts.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**I know this is short but...I'll make it up to y'all.**

* * *

><p>Tammy<p>

I woke to a light being shined in to my eyes and immediatly wanted to go back to sleep. My lungs were burnning and my throat felt like someone had rubbed it raw with sandpaper. I wasn't alone, whereever I was. I could hear talking but I didn't know who it was or what they were talking about. Everything sounded strange and loud.

_**She's responding.**_

_**I need an IV drip and 3mg of Morphine.**_

_**Have her family been contacted. **_

_**They will have to stay in the waiting room till we can stabalise her.**_

I didn't want to be stabalised. I wanted to be consumed by the blackness that was closing in. The dark was easy, painless. But I couldn't go. I had to stay for someone. But who?

* * *

><p>Will<p>

I paced the small waiting room in circles avoiding the glances from both my family and Tammy's. I couldn't look at them. Couldn't be reminded that she could have died because of me. I pounded my fist in to the dull white wall and recieved a glare from a doctor I hadn't noticed was there. He moved to Tammy's parents and whispered something to them before leaving the room. Mr and Mrs Green stood up and walked towards the door; turning to address the rest of us.

"She's going to be alright. She's awake but only family are allowed in. We would prefer it if you just left." Mr Green's voice was cold and he didn't resemble the man I had previously met at all. How could I blame him? Dad stood to argue but Mr Green cut him off.

"Tammy was in your care and you let this happen. Respect our wishes and leave. We will let you know if she would like to see you but don't hold your breath." He flinched at his own remark and his wife kissed his cheek in understanding before leading him out of the room.

I wasn't going to see her again. She wouldn't want me and I didn't deserve her.

* * *

><p><strong>이 이야기를 검토 ! <strong>


End file.
